


Twice in a Lifetime

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: With the help of Doremy and Sumireko, Yukari gets a second chance to save Renko.
Relationships: Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko, Usami Renko/Yakumo Yukari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Twice in a Lifetime

_Merry, run away!_

Yukari sat up on her bed and felt her chest. She wiped the sweat off her face and waited until her heart rate went back to normal. Then she got up and left her room.

It was cold in the hallway and Yukari could see the snow piled up outside. She quickly made her way to the kitchen. When she opened the kitchen door, she saw Ran washing the dishes. Ran turned around and asked, “Lady Yukari, would you like some warm water again?”

“No, give me some tea this time.” Yukari sat down next to the kotatsu. “I had that same dream again. I’m going to talk to Doremy. She’s not doing her job properly.”

As Ran poured tea for Yukari, she asked, “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?”

“No, once I meet with Doremy, this problem should be over.”

“You know, when Chen has nightmares– “

“Ran! No.” Ran nodded and went back to washing the dishes.

After Yukari finished her cup of tea, she opened a gap to the Dream World and went through. She almost never left her house in her nightdress, but she didn’t expect this meeting to take long. Yukari flew around the Dream World until she spotted Doremy floating around. To her dismay, Sumireko was with her. “Doremy! We need to discuss something in private.”

“Of course.” Doremy nodded at Sumireko, who flew away. “Now, I suppose you’re here about your recurring nightmare.”

“Indeed. You should be doing your job, Doremy.”

“I have. Repeated dreams are an oddity. And to have them increase in frequency until it’s the only dream you can have – I think that’s a vision of things to come. I plan to find the girl in your nightmare and save her.”

Yukari shook her head and wryly laughed. “Save her? I’ve been trying to do that for centuries. And I, one of the most powerful and influential youkai in Gensokyo, couldn’t do that. Do you really think you can do better?”

“I can try. Sumireko is helping me too. I told her everything that happened in your nightmare. She’s prepared as best she can.”

“You told her?!” Yukari gritted her teeth. “If she’s lucky, she’ll never find Renko’s corpse. At worst, that youkai will still be there, happy to get a second meal.” She created a gap by her side. “I won’t let another Usami die!”

Doremy sprayed a few bullets between Yukari and the gap. “Have some faith in her!” She pulled out a spell card. “Or do I need to stop you by force?” In response, Yukari shot some bullets that the baku quickly dodged. “So be it!”

For almost an hour, the two shot bullets at each other. In the middle of Doremy’s Last Word, Yukari started to get dizzy and lose her concentration. A few bullets hit her, and she blacked out.

Soon, Yukari felt someone shaking her. “Hey, wake up Merry!” Yukari opened her eyes to see the red sky and a familiar face. “Oh, thank goodness!”

Yukari grabbed the cold snow on the ground before placing her hand on the girl’s cheek. “This isn’t a dream. Renko, you’re alive?”

“Of course I’m alive!” Renko replied. “Merry, are you alright?”

“No, I’m not!” Yukari sat up and looked around. Sumireko was standing nearby. “Sumireko, what did you do?!”

“Oh, Yukari…” Sumireko sighed. “Doremy told me this might happen.”

“All she did was show up and then you fainted,” Renko interjected. “And who is ‘Yukari?’”

Sumireko looked at the setting sun and took a deep breath. “Long story short, she’s your friend in the future. We can talk about it more once we’re at the Human Village. Now, c’mon, let’s go.”

Yukari and Renko followed Sumireko’s lead and walked south. Yukari continued to shake her head as they walked. “How did this work, but nothing else I’ve tried did? I…even begged Remilia to change Renko’s fate, but she said it was ‘too interesting’ to change.”

Sumireko shrugged. “All that matters now is that things have changed.”

“Have they? Renko’s fate is unchanged. When that youkai comes, this weak human body is useless.”

Sumireko grinned and pointed at herself. “Don’t worry, I’ll take her on. And if I don’t beat her, well, I’m sure you’ll think of something. That’s what I like about you, Yukari. You always have a plan ready.”

“I don’t like this talk about me and ‘my fate,’” Renko said. “What is it anyways?”

Sumireko looked at Yukari. “Should we tell her?” she whispered.

Yukari nodded. “I’ll do it.” She took a deep breath. “Tonight, a youkai will attack us, and you’ll get shot in the back. I tried to save you, but the youkai got closer and you told me to run away, so I did. You sacrificed yourself for me. I’m worried I’ll see this happen again.”

“I see…” Renko stopped walking and clenched her fists. Then she shouted, “In that case, I need to tell you this: Merry, I love you! I always have!”

“Renko, I…” Yukari held Renko’s hands. “I love you, too. My second biggest regret was not telling you before you died.” She looked in Renko’s teary eyes. “If we get through this, promise me that when Merry comes back into this body, you’ll tell her that.” Renko nodded.

Sumireko waved her hands. “Hey, this love confession stuff is nice and all, but we really need to keep moving.” She watched as the sun disappeared under the horizon. “It’s night now.”

A cold wind blew hard on the three. Yukari shuddered. “Yes, we need to run!”

The further they ran, the harder the wind blew. Soon, Sumireko yelled out in pain and fell. “Sumireko!” Renko shouted before running towards her. There was a new hole in Sumireko’s cape.

Yukari looked around and saw a figure approach them. “No, no, not again!”

Soon, the figure came close enough for Yukari to recognize her as a white wolf tengu. “Again?” the tengu mused. “I don’t recall ever having prey escape. Though, with three tasty humans, I suppose one of you will get away.”

“You’re not eating anyone today,” Sumireko responded as she slowly stood up. “That was a cheap shot earlier. I hope you’re ready for a real fight!” She pulled out a spell card and floated in the air.

“Oh, you can fight?” The tengu grinned. “Fine, let’s fight!” She and Sumireko flew higher in the air and shot bullets at each other. However, Sumireko quickly fell back to the ground. “Now, who’s next?” the tengu asked as she landed.

“I’ll fight you!” Renko replied. “Merry, run away!”

Yukari extended her arm in front of Renko. “No. We can’t fight, but if you kill us, I swear you’ll be killed too!”

The tengu scoffed. “I’m not afraid of a few vengeful spirits.”

“Not us. Ibuki Suika will!” Yukari knew that the tengu both respected and feared the oni. “She’s a close friend of ours, and if she hears about our deaths, she’ll rampage all over Gensokyo to find and kill you!”

Yukari noticed a bit of fear in the tengu’s eyes. “You’re bluffing!” the tengu shouted.

Yukari smiled and crossed her arms. “Are you going to take that chance?”

The tengu growled. “Th-then I’ll make sure none of you escape to tell her!”

“Ah, but Sumireko here is a dream version of herself. Even if you kill her, she’ll just come back the next day.”

“That’s right!” Sumireko added. She was still lying in the snow.

The wind blew harder as the tengu angrily stared at Yukari. Finally, the tengu said, “You get to live today,” before walking away. The wind weakened the further she went until it eventually died down.

“I, I did it.” Yukari hugged Renko. “I finally saved you.” Yukari began to feel a familiar dizziness. “Ah, I think I’m going back to my present-day body. Please make many more good memories with Merry.” She kissed Renko on the cheek before passing out in her arms.

When Yukari opened her eyes again, she was in her bedroom. She continued to lay on her bed and tried to recall future memories of Merry and Renko but couldn’t. Disappointed, she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Inside, Yukari saw Ran, Chen, and Doremy eating kitsune udon. “Ah, Lady Yukari, you’re awake. Would you like to join us for dinner?”

Yukari nodded and sat down. After a while, she said, “Doremy, your plan worked. Thank you.”  
Doremy smiled. “That’s good to hear.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t know what happens after saving Renko.”

“I’m sure those memories will come back to you in your dreams.”

Yukari sighed as Ran placed a bowl of soup in front of her. “I hope so. Experiencing love twice will be exciting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Time travel stories can be kinda confusing to write.


End file.
